


Mask

by Mothfly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, a mask but not a gasmask, some sort of sexual roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfly/pseuds/Mothfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has disappeared. Aoba is living in a state of vacuum, missing Noiz, plagued by not knowing where he is. Clear only wants to make his master happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

“Clear.”

A quiet whisper broke the silence in the little room. Clear, who was immersed in his own thoughts where he was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, got startled by the sudden sound from the other end of the room. He slowly lifted his head and gazed at the blue-haired boy on the narrow bed in front of him.

“Yes master?” Clear looked at Aoba, a sad expression slowly spreading across his face. He knew all too well what Aoba was about to say.

“Go and get it,” Aoba mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

“But master…” Clear whispered while he silently got up and got closer to the bed, not able to refuse any of his master’s requests. “...you said…”

“I know what I said,” Aoba snapped, “just do as I say.”

“Yes master.” 

Clear sighed while he slowly turned around and left the hot room. Aoba briefly watched the man with the mechanical heart disappear through the door before he turned over on his side and curled up on his bed, hugging himself. He took a deep breath and stared at the white wall. Where was Noiz? He wasn’t sure how long it had been now; it could be days or weeks, or maybe even months. He had lost count. With every day that passed the memory of Noiz faded, soon he would be nothing but a faint shadow and Aoba could do nothing about it, he had no idea where to look anymore. It didn’t take long before his eyelids got heavy and he drifted off into a foggy state of insomnia. He hadn’t been been able to sleep properly since Noiz disappeared.

*****

A cool breeze from the open balcony door, and a naked, heavy body lying slumped over him, woke Aoba up. He smiled when he felt the warm breath and the hot skin from the other man on his naked torso. The young man stirred a little when Aoba gently moved him. He felt an urgent need to visit the bathroom but he didn’t want to wake him up. Before he left he gave the strawberry blonde man a soft kiss on his forehead while he gently stroke his cheek. He was a happy man to have such a beautiful boy in his bed. A moan slipped out of Noiz’s lips and he briefly opened his eyes and peeked at Aoba.

“Please, don't leave me,” he begged.

“Shh,” Aoba whispered, “I’ll be back soon. Go back to sleep, it’s still early.” He leaned down and gave Noiz another soft kiss, this time on the lips. Of course he would never leave him. Noiz had already fallen asleep again before Aoba reached the bathroom, and he was snoring quietly, wrapped in the white sheet, hugging the pillow when Aoba closed the bathroom door.

*****

“Master?” Clear came back again, holding a mask in his hand. “Master, are you awake?” He tiptoed over to Aoba’s narrow bed and peeked over Aoba’s shoulder. Even though Aoba said he never slept, Clear knew the truth was different. Aoba did sleep, even if it was a shallow, easily disturbed sleep with a lot of nightmares. He tossed and turned, sweat running down his lean body, and now and then he desperately screamed for Noiz. Screams of a scared, wild animal. He never remembered any of them when he woke up. How could he, he never slept. In his world he never slept. Clear was very careful not to wake him up when he was seemingly asleep. Instead he walked out to the balcony and climbed up on the roof. 

“Yura yura yurameku  
Nami no ma ni  
Kirakira kagayaku  
Koe wa tada yure kanata e to”

There had been times when he had begged Clear to sing for him. Times when he fell asleep to Clear’s voice every night. When Noiz first had disappeared and Aoba still had hope that he would come back. 

*****

He was beautiful. Aoba thought so the first time he had seen him. That emotionless face he always showed somehow made him cute. Not that he would ever tell Noiz that. Noiz would kick his ass for ever utter such a thing as cute and Noiz in the same sentence. Sometimes Aoba wondered if Noiz was aware of the fact that surrounding oneself with rabbits and wearing a rabbit’s mask might be considered the epitome for cute. Aoba certainly wasn’t gonna tell him. He liked cute Noiz. 

Aoba snuggled up against Noiz’s hot body again. Noiz moaned when he turned around and pulled Aoba a little closer and nuzzled his face into his neck. He pushed his leg in between Aoba’s legs and started to slowly rub himself against Aoba. His eyes were still closed but a smile flashed over his lips when he started to lightly nibble on Aoba’s slender neck. Aoba giggled when Noiz’s soft lips reached his earlobes and he started to play with his tongue, making little patterns around them. Noiz loved Aoba’s ears so he lingered for a little while before his lips ventured down Aoba’s neck again until he reached the throat, where he sucked rather hard on the Adam’s apple. Aoba let out a loud moan making Noiz suck even harder. 

“God!” Aoba panted and blushed. 

Noiz let go of his neck briefly and glanced up at his lover and sniggered.

“I know,” he smirked, “I am awesome.” He was soon back at sucking Aoba’s throat for a short while before his mouth continued down his body. Aoba leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling Noiz covering every inch of his skin with his wet lips. A thin layer of saliva soon covered his whole torso. Slowly Noiz reached his navel and he kissed the hot area between the navel and Aoba’s hard, throbbing cock. 

Aoba wanted, no, needed Noiz to touch him. He needed him to take him in his mouth. He needed to feel Noiz’s hot tongue on his shaft and the piercing pressing against the frenulum. He needed him to close his lips tight around his cock. Noiz knew it but instead he spread Aoba’s legs and started to kiss his inner thighs. Light, tickling, barely touching kisses, teasing Aoba. Aoba grunted dissatisfied but it didn’t take long before Noiz’s tongue wandered up to his hole. 

“You want this?” he mumbled, while he started to lick the rim around it. He covered every little wrinkle with saliva, pecking lightly with his lips, nibbling, letting the piercings run along the edge of the hole. Aoba gasped and threw his head back when Noiz’s firm tongue penetrated him. Noiz smiled while he let the tongue slide in and out of Aoba. His scarred hands gently stroke Aoba's inner thighs, making him squirm a little, the sensation getting him closer to the edge. Noiz stopped for a short while when Aoba’s breath started to hitch before he switched his tongue for a finger. Aoba gasped out loud when another finger smoothly slid inside him. Noiz moved up, still fingering him, and started to play with his tongue on Aoba’s pulsating cock, sucking hard and soft, fast and slow. He ran his tongue along the slit and every drop of pre come he eagerly licked up. His own cock was throbbing, leaking too, wetting the sheets between Aoba's legs but it didn't matter, this was all about his lover. He took Aoba deep down his throat, devouring all of his big cock. Aoba was on the verge of coming when he somehow found his voice.

“Stop,” he wheezed, “I want you, Noiz.” 

Noiz looked up and smiled satisfied. He slid along Aoba’s sweaty body and while he was giving Aoba a passionate kiss, he carefully pushed inside him and started to thrust. Still kissing, holding each other close, they made love on Aoba’s bed in the summer heat, sweat running down their bodies. Aoba exploded mere minutes after Noiz entered him, all over himself and Noiz. Noiz didn’t make more than a soft sound when he came and then he collapsed on top of Aoba. 

Everything in the room was still and a vague smell of sweat and semen lingered in the air. All that could be heard was their heavy breathing and their hearts beating. Noiz laid his head on Aoba’s chest and then they just lay there, feeling each other’s presence. 

Noiz eventually rolled off Aoba and lay down beside him. 

“We should probably shower,” Aoba giggled while his cheeks turned pink. Noiz watched him with great amusement and nodded.

“Mhm,” he hummed. He bent over and gave Aoba a kiss before he took his hand and led him to the shower. 

*****

Aoba lay and listened to Clear’s beautiful voice that was floating in from outside. He wished he could still find some comfort in the song but no matter how much he tried it just wasn’t there. He wasn’t sure when it had turned from comforting to anxiety-provoking but every time he heard it now his whole body screamed. He didn’t have the heart to tell Clear of course. Besides, Clear only sang when he thought that Aoba didn’t hear it. Maybe he already knew that the song made Aoba uneasy? Aoba put on his headphones after a little while and turned on GOATBED in an attempt to shut out the song. Somehow the simple melody managed to slip in between the tones of the other music no matter how loud he played. Eventually he started to sing along to the songs in a try to concentrate on something else. 

Clear was lost in the song but woke up when Aoba started to sing and soon he stood by Aoba’s bed. Aoba turned off the music but didn’t acknowledge that Clear was present.

“Master, I got the mask.” He held it for Aoba to see. “What do you want to do with it?” It was a question Clear already knew the answer to. 

Aoba didn’t even look at Clear, he just sighed.

“Put it on.”

“Master,” Clear whispered but Aoba didn’t listen. He left Clear alone, heading for the bathroom, like so many times before. Preparing, as always. Forgetting about Clear, trying to remember Noiz. 

Clear obeyed his master. All he wanted was for Aoba to be happy and if this could make him feel the slightest joy and even content in a way, then this was what he would do. He put on the customized facial prototype Aoba had acquired as a gift from a customer who had grown especially fond of Aoba. Well, it was maybe more the fact that Aoba had used Scrap on the customer for his own egoistical needs, to get the man to give it to him. It was a mask but it behaved like a second skin. You couldn’t see any difference between this mask and a real face. He put in the green contacts Aoba had bought and then he undressed before he crawled down under the sheet, and then he waited for Aoba to come back from the bathroom.

When Aoba walked out of the bathroom it wasn’t Clear who was lying in the bed, it was Noiz. Aoba’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar face. But something was off. Something was missing. His face was too clean. The piercings weren’t there of course. The hair was wrong. But Aoba didn’t care, in his head this was Noiz now. His version of Noiz. The only version he could remember. On his way to the bed he let one piece of cloth after the other fall to the floor and when he reached it he was naked. He slipped in under the sheet and nuzzled up beside Clear and buried his face in his neck. 

“Hold me, Noiz. Hold me tight,” he whispered.

Clear pulled him closer and held him as tight as he could. A minute passed when they just lay closely entangled, but then Clear felt Aoba’s lips pecking on his jaw. Aoba’s hand was slowly roaming Clear’s upper body while his lips found way up his cheek to Clear’s mouth. In the beginning, when he still could remember who the man behind the mask was, Aoba was careful to avoid kissing Clear. The sensation he got from Noiz’s tongue piercings was missing when he kissed Clear and he couldn’t stand it so he would rather not kiss him at all, but now he craved kisses and his Noiz no longer had any piercings so it didn’t matter. Clear willingly let Aoba’s tongue in and both their tongues swirled around, playing and dancing while Aoba moaned silently. His hands had ventured down and reached Clear’s flaccid dick. He started to stroke it while he kissed Clear more and more passionately.

“Oh Noiz,” he moaned.

Clear had reluctantly started to enjoy this little game of theirs and now he got turned on when Aoba moaned Noiz’s name. His cock immediately reacted and started to harden.

“Good boy,” Aoba mumbled and stroke him a little faster. 

Aoba abandoned Clear’s mouth and worked his way down Clear’s body, kissing and biting his sensitive, fair skin. He lingered around his nipples and let his tongue swirl around. He grazed them with his teeth and he bit them rather hard, making Clear whimper. Aoba sniggered when he continued down to Clear’s now rock hard cock. 

Aoba nodded in approval. It wasn’t as big as Noiz’s but it didn’t really matter. It was big enough and Aoba had forgotten just how big Noiz’s was anyway. He pressed his lips against the throbbing head and kissed it gently before he let his tongue run along the slit. Clear moaned quietly and took hold of Aoba’s blue hair and buried his hands deep in it. Aoba flinched at the sudden pain but kept going, ignoring the sharp impulses from the nerves in his hair. Noiz was the only person who was allowed to touch it so it was okay. Instead he let his lips envelope Clear’s cock and he devoured it. He swallowed the whole thing completely. His saliva ran down the shaft when he let go again for a short second before he once again bobbed down on it and took it all in. He kept going, over and over, making Clear moan louder and louder, until he felt the precome seep out through the slit. He licked every drop before he once again returned to Clear’s face. No, Noiz’s face. That clean, piercing-less face. Aoba felt that something was missing but he didn’t know what. 

“Please, fuck me hard,” he whispered in Clear’s ear. “Now. I need to feel you.”

It would hurt him, Clear knew that, but still he turned Aoba over on all four and did as he wished. He didn't even open him up. He had tried once but that had made Aoba angry. He wanted the pain. The bottle of lube was the only thing Aoba allowed. One squirt of the clear liquid and then Clear rammed into Aoba. Aoba cried from the sudden pain that cut through his body. Clear grabbed his hair and pulled hard and once again Aoba screamed. A tear ran down Clear’s cheek when he thrusted hard into Aoba. The harder and faster he thrusted, the more Aoba screamed. Finally he screamed so loud Clear laid his hand over his mouth and muted him. He couldn't stand to hear the pain Aoba was in. With his other hand he started to frantically jerk him off. They came at the same time, Clear roaring when Aoba bit into his hand. Aoba collapsed on his stomach on the bed while Clear sat down on the edge. 

“Master,” Clear carefully whispered with a soft voice, “should I keep it on?”

Sometimes they spent the night together, Clear comforting Aoba, pretending to be Noiz. Aoba looked at Clear and then he buried his face in the pillow and started to sob. Aoba knew that it was just an illusion. He always started to remember when Clear fucked him. When he hurt him. When Aoba asked Clear to hurt him. Noiz would have refused his request.

“Go home Clear. And don't you ever let me use you like this again.”

He had said it before but Clear knew that he would ask again and he would always do as Aoba said. He knew it and Aoba knew it too. Clear removed the mask and put it back in its box and hid it in a place only he knew about. At least that way Aoba couldn’t get someone else to use it. It was Clear’s job to make Aoba happy. He turned around and watched Aoba one last time when he left through the balcony door. Aoba had curled up on the bed and was now lost in the memories of Noiz, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Good night master,” he quietly said when he disappeared into the night, leaving Aoba alone with his demons. Until the next time his master called for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end. I hope it means that you liked it. :) I apologize for any errors in it. English is not my native language. Anyway. Thank you once again!


End file.
